


Mac Peralta

by imhavingyourbaby



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Baby Names, Die Hard References, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, pregnant Amy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhavingyourbaby/pseuds/imhavingyourbaby
Summary: In which Jake and Amy struggle to find the perfect name for their baby until they realize it’s right in front of them.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Mac Peralta

"Alright, it's baby time." Amy announces as she approaches Jake and the couch he's sitting on with two cups of tea in her hands. She carefully sets them on the table and makes herself as comfortable as she can next to her husband. Considering that she's in the 7th month of her pregnancy it isn't the easiest thing to do but when she lays her head on Jake's lap and stretches out her legs she feels a little better, especially when he starts playing with her hair.

"Which baby time? Baby books time? Baby errands time?" he asks with excitement laced in his voice.

Every weekend and sometimes after work the two of them sit down together and go through one of the many tasks of being a parent, which they called baby time.

"Baby name time."

Jake’s face lights up. Even though he loves everything concerning his son, trying to find a name for him was definitely one of his favorite things to do.

"Want me to get the binder?" he offers with a smile on his face that appears whenever he thinks about the fact that his wife is so much of a nerd that she has a binder for every situation imaginable, including one full of baby names that they found online or in books and liked.

Amy, however, sighs. "No, let's not use it this time."

That makes the detective chuckle. "Amy Santiago is saying no to a binder? Babe, are you sure the baby isn't messing with your brain?"

"Ha-Ha." she ironically laughs but her facial expression can't hide that she's at least a little amused. "It's just that we've been trying to find a name with the help of this binder for months. It shouldn't have to be this hard; If it's really the perfect name we wouldn't have to overthink it this much."

Running his finger through two strands of Amy's hair he nods. It was fun but they've been working on this binder longer than any other and it should be one of the easier parts of having a baby. "Do you have anything in mind?"

"No, that’s the issue. I guess we could think about names of people around us?”

Jake nods again. “Sure. How about Victor?” 

”David already did that. Roger?”

”Too many bad memories are connected to this name.” He chuckles. “What’s your grandpa’s name again? Mateo?”

”Yeah, but it’s too common. Your grandpa?”

”Ames, my family is messed up, I don’t think we can find a good name there.” He laughs.

The sergeant grins but then furrows her eyebrows in thought. “How about friends then? How do you feel about a little Charles?”

Jake grimaces at the thought. “I love him but if we name our kid after him we will never hear the end of it. What do think of Raymond?”

“If we name him that we don’t even give him the chance to become anything besides a grumpy library worker that yells at children to get off his lawn.”

“That weirdly makes perfect sense.”

Both of them stay quiet for a little while after that, lost in their thoughts. Of course they want the name of their firstborn to be perfect, everybody does but they’re struggling more than they thought they would. They almost expected the name to come to them in a dream or that one of them would suddenly have an epiphany and find a perfect name out of nowhere but that’s just not realistic. Turns out it’s a lot more simple.

”Mac?” Jake quietly suggests as he looks around the room and his eyes stop at the Die Hard poster he hung up in their apartment.

”Mac?” Amy softly repeats, sounding out the name.

”After McClane.” he explains. When he doesn’t get another answer he rambles, starting to feel insecure about the name. “Actually forget that, you don’t even like those movies. I just thought it’s simple and unique but- we can choose another one.”

The brunette sits up as elegantly as she can with a stomach like that. She puts a hand on his cheek and softly turns his face towards her so they look each other in the eyes.

”I like it.” she whispers when his gold brown eyes meet her chocolate brown ones. She presses a kiss against his lips which he returns and smiles into.

“You do?” he asks once they disconnect. A strand of hair falls into her face so he tucks it behind her ear and lets his hand rest there.

Amy nods. “I do. It’s different and beautiful and well, it means a lot to you. It’s your son, Jake, it’s only right that it’s named after something or someone you love.”

The smile on his face widens and he can’t help but kiss her again. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” he mumbles.

She runs her hand through his hair and returns the smile. She feels the exact same way about him and maybe that’s exactly why they deserve each other.

“Besides, after the 43rd rewatch the movies started growing on me.” she admits.

Jake laughs before leaning down to her stomach. He puts his hands on either side of it and puts his ear against the middle, just like he does every night when he wants to hear and feel the baby do anything. He even uses it as a way to settle arguments because he will tell their son the two options and let him decide which one it better based on how much he moves.

Now Amy is the one to play with his hair as he patiently waits for any kind of reaction from her stomach while Jake starts talking to it.

”Do you like the name Mac?” he softly asks. “Mac Peralta. Does that sound good to you?”

The kicking that both of them feel a few moments after that almost makes them tear up.

“It’s decided then.” Amy announces. “Our son will be called Mac Peralta.”

Jake kisses both the stomach and his wife as he tries to process the fact that they didn’t only find a name but it’s also based on the name of his favorite character that he grew up with. 

“Mac Peralta.” he repeats one last time and both of them know it’s the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> it’s a little shorter than planned but i still hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
